Critical Chance
|type =derived |image =CriticalChance.gif |px =116px |game1 =辐射 |game1b =辐射2 |game1c =辐射战略版 |modifies1 = Chance to cause a critical hit |govstat1 = Luck |initial1 = Luck x 1% |perks1 = More Criticals |traits1 = Finesse |game2 =辐射3 |modifies2 = Chance to cause a critical hit |govstat2 = Luck |initial2 = Luck x 1% |perks2 = Finesse }} Critical Chance is a derived statistic in Fallout, Fallout 2, Fallout 3, Fallout Tactics and Fallout: Brotherhood of Steel. ''Fallout'', Fallout 2 and Fallout Tactics The chance to cause a critical hit in combat is increased by this amount. Initial Level: Starting critical chance is equal to your Luck. Average characters will have a 5% critical chance. *The Finesse trait increases the critical chance by 10%. *The More Criticals perk increases the critical chance by 5% per rank. *The Sniper perk increases the critical chance to 10*Luck for ranged weapons. *The Slayer perk increases the critical chance to 100% for melee weapons. ''Fallout 3'' Permanently increasing Critical Chance * Each point of Luck gives +1% Critical Chance. * The Ninja perk gives +15% Critical Chance, but only with Melee or Unarmed weapons. * The Finesse perk gives +5% Critical Chance. * The Survival Expert perk gives up to +3% Critical Chance. The maximum amount of base Critical Chance you can gain from perks and Luck in Fallout 3 is +18% for Ranged Weapons and +33% for Melee and Unarmed weapons. It should also be noted that strikes dealt in VATS have a +15% critical chance bonus. Keep in mind that weapons like the Ripper or Kneecapper have a critical multiplier of 0% and therefore cannot score critical strikes, including sneak criticals. Critical Multiplier All weapons have a hidden stat called Critical Multiplier. This stat literally multiplies your base critical chance. Be aware, though, that some weapons will actually hinder your chance of dealing critical strikes. Here's a a list of weapons with good critical multipliers: *A3-21's Plasma Rifle: 2.5x *Dart Gun: 2.5x *Victory Rifle: 3x *Railway Rifle: 3x *Vampire's Edge: 3x *Occam's Razor: 3x *Combat Knife: 3x *Trench Knife: 3x *Stabhappy: 4x *Precision Gatling Laser: 4x *Backwater Rifle: 5x *Deathclaw Gauntlet: 5x *Lever-Action Rifle: 5x *Reservist's Rifle: 5x *Sniper Rifle: 5x *Scoped Gauss Rifle: 5x *Firelance: 100x *Alien Blaster: 100x ''Fallout: Brotherhood of Steel'' In Fallout: Brotherhood of Steel, a critical hit allow to exceed the maximun limit of damage for a weapon. Some weapons are very powerful with a high critical chance as the Double-Barrel Shotgun or The Slugger and also the weapons in bursts. An energy weapon with the skill Energy Charge or a Melee weapon with the skill Special Attack can be extremely powerful if the charged attack is a critical hit. The chance to cause a critical hit in combat is increased by Initial Level: Each character starts with a 1% critical chance. * The Butcher skill (only Cain) increases the critical chance by 5% only for blades for each ranks until a total of 25%. * The Desert Soldier skill (only female character) increases the critical chance by 5% only for conventional weapons (weapon that uses 9mm) for each ranks until a total of 25%. * The Future Woman skill (only female character) increases the critical chance by 5% only for energy weapons for each ranks until a total of 25%. * The Heavy Hitter skill (only human male character) increases the critical chance by 5% only for Blunt weapon (Gloves, Clubs and Hammers) for each ranks until a total of 25%. * The Pyromaniac skill (only Cain) increases the critical chance by 5% only when using fire (like frag grenade, flamer...) for each ranks until a total of 25%. * The Slayer skill increases the critical chance by 5% for each ranks until a total of 25%. * The Wastelander skill (only human male character) increases the critical chance by 10% only when using home-made weapons for each ranks until a total of 50%. The type of weapon with a maximum critical chance with the skill required is the home-made weapons with a total of 75%. en:Critical Chance ru:Шанс критического удара Category:战斗 Category:衍生属性